


More like the Masked Dork

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changing POV, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Build, first multichapter fic, they don't do the frick frack till chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael Jones opened his door for Ryan Haywood at two in the morning, he didn't really know what expect but he certainly didn't expect to be told what the masked man told him. </p><p>All Ryan wanted was to get a good shower and maybe do some laundry, but now that he's here, things he'd pushed far away to back corners of his mind are resurfacing and he doesn't quite know what to do</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The first chapter is the build up from Michael's POV, the second chapter is the build up from Ryan's POV, the third chapter is butt stuff. I got the prompt idea from anarchetypal on tumblr and the layout was inspired by mightbeanasshole. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's POV

Michael sprung up in bed, the steady pounding at his door jerking him from his sleep. He cast a quick glance to his bedside clock and saw that it was just past two in the morning. Assuming the worst, as one who was in his position would do when someone is pounding on their door nonstop like a mad man at two in the morning, Michael grabbed his gun from the bedside table and headed to the front door. He peeked through the peephole and jumped when he saw the fish eyed of view of a black skeleton mask that had become the staple of Ryan Haywood. Ryan looked normal, well as normal as he could look; same ruddy leather jacket that seemed to always have flecks of blood, sandy blonde hair just barely visible, blue eyes crystal clear even from behind the mask. So Michael wondered why the fuck he was here and why the fuck he had this lumpy sack next to him. He played out what Ryan might say if he opened the door.

 

_I need you to help me hide a body._

_I need you to help me get out of town._

_I’ve finally snapped and I’m going to kill you and everyone you hold dear._

 

The pounding at the door broke Michael from his paranoid stupor. He took a deep breath, tucked the gun in his pajama bottoms, and opened the door. Ryan stood there for a sec, hand raised mid-knock.

 

“Oh...uhm...hey,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Don’t tell me you woke me up at two in the morning after one of the biggest, most exhausting heists we’ve ever done just to say hey,” Michael replied, paranoia quickly turning to annoyance.

 

“Oh, no,” Ryan said quickly, “I...uh...forgot to pay my water bill. I called but they said they can’t turn it back on until tomorrow so...I was wondering if I could borrow your shower, maybe do a load of laundry?”

 

Michael couldn’t form an actual response, he just nodded dumbly and let Ryan shoulder past him. This man has murdered people, this man was revered as one of the best criminals in the _WORLD_ , and he had forgotten to pay his water bill for what couldn’t have been the first time considering how he was acting about it. He took a deep breath and turned around only to find Ryan taking his mask off and running a hand through his hair. Michael was so distracted that he didn’t realize he was being asked something.

 

“Huh?” He questioned eloquently.

 

“Where’s your washer?” Ryan asked again, his own blue eyes piercing into Michael’s.

 

Michael pointed down the hall, not trusting his voice. As Ryan turned and started down the hall Michael became aware of the fact that he was in nothing but a pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pajama pants. He power walked to his room, placing his gun back on the nightstand before grabbing a t-shirt.

 

“There should already be towels in the bathroom for your shower if you want,” He called down the hallway, willing his voice not to stutter or crack.

 

“Thanks man,” He heard back in reply. Soon enough the shower started and Michael released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Michael just needed to calm down. So what if a super-hot guy is currently naked two rooms away from you? So what if he came to you for help? So what if he looked really attractive even after a long ass heist where none of them really slept? What was the big deal? He glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw it blinking two thirty-five at him mockingly in neon green. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep now. Sighing he went to the fridge to rummage around, realizing he couldn’t remember the last time he actually ate a meal and not just something he’d stolen off of one of the guys. He grabbed some eggs and bacon for him but after a thought he turned around to grab some more. He figured he should be a good host, or whatever and make Ryan something.

 

Once he got into the rhythm of cooking it was easy to forget about the time and the man in his apartment. It wasn't until he heard a voice behind him that he remember Ryan was still there.

 

"Uhm, my clothes are still in the wash," he said awkwardly, "do you have a pair of like, sweatpants I could borrow or something?"

 

"Yeah give me one-," his reply was cut off as he turned to see a very wet and practically naked Ryan Haywood. Michael could easily make out all the smooth grooves of muscle even from the distance he was at, the subtle scars from close call with knives and fights, the distinct raised star from where a bullet had decided to make Ryan’s bicep it’s home. Michael was ninety-nine percent sure he had invited some sort of demigod into his apartment. There was no way he was letting him get out that towel until he absolutely had to, “actually, I think all I have is pair of sweatpants or maybe some gym shorts.”

 

“That’s all you have?” He asked, one eyebrow raising.

 

“Yeah man,” Michael replied easily, trying not to watch as Ryan adjusted the towel around his waist, “I’m tiny dude, sweatpants are probably the only thing I have that will fit you. Plus you aren’t the only one who's been too busy to get his shit done, I got laundry for days. I might have something.”

 

It was only a half lie, Michael was a lot smaller than Ryan but he knew he had some oversized shirts and pants somewhere. He quickly ran into his room trying to grab the largest pair of pants he had. He found a pair of dark blue sweatpants that were about two sizes too big on him that had been shoved to the far left of his drawer. He walked back into the kitchen to find Ryan standing in the same spot he had left him, awkwardly fiddling with the stray strings on the towel. Michael swallowed thickly before walking forward.

 

“Here, found these,” He replied handing them to Ryan, “no shirts that’ll fit you though, sorry.”

 

Ryan shrugged and went to go put them on while Michael dished out the food. Ryan came back out and made a surprised noise.

 

“Realized I wasn’t gonna be able to get back to sleep anytime soon so I figured I’d make breakfast,” Michael said easily.

 

“Is it bad I can’t remember the last time I ate a home cooked meal?” Ryan asked, pulling out a chair and sitting.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call this home cooked, just eggs with bacon,” Michael replied, mirroring Ryan and taking a seat, “Also almost every part of you is bad in some way or another so I can’t really answer that.”

 

“I prefer the term...chaotic,” Ryan said simply, taking a bite of his eggs.

 

“Ryan the word guy,” Michael muttered around the eggs in his mouth. Ryan launched a piece of egg at him from across the table. They both chuckled and continued eating in companionable silence. Though on the inside Michael was full of nervous energy, was he flirting? Was this how people flirted? Soon, too soon in Michael’s opinion, they finished their meal. Michael glanced at the clock and saw three forty-five, a wave of fatigue suddenly hit him. Ryan, who had gone to switch his wash into the dryer, seemed to be in same boat as he walked in stifling a yawn.

 

“You know you can crash in my guest room and take your laundry tomorrow if you want,” Michael said nonchalantly, like he wouldn’t freak out if Ryan stayed with him overnight.

 

“You sure?” Ryan asked awkwardly, “I don't wanna be a bother or anything?”

 

“No, not at all," Michael replied coolly, an inkling of a plan starting to form in his head.

 

“Well, if you’re sure I guess that seems like the best option,” Ryan said, still with same awkward tone as before.

 

“Yeah dude, the room’s next to the bathroom.” Michael explained, walking towards the hallway that led to his own bedroom, “I’m heading back to bed, g’night.”

 

“Night,” Ryan replied, still standing in the same place he had been for the entire conversation. As Michael moved towards the hallway a devious glint made its way into his eyes. Just before he came to the entryway to the hall he reached down and tore his shirt over his head, he then continued moving as though nothing had happened. When he felt the heat of Ryan’s stare bore into his back he considered his little trick a success. He moved down the hall, hearing Ryan shuffle down into the entryway of the hall. A flicker of hope sparked into Michael that Ryan would follow him into his bedroom and put an end to this sexual tension that had been plaguing the two of them, but it was quickly put out when Ryan made the left towards the guest room.

  
As Michael made his way into bed, laid on his back and stared on the ceiling. He decided then and there that he was going to be the one to break this, he was gonna make the first move and if it all went to shit well...well it wouldn’t go to shit, he would be fine. He formulated a plan, one that was sure to get him some Haywood ass. Or blow up in his face and get him killed by Los Santos’ most wanted mercenary. But, in the words of Ray; YOLO, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's POV

Ryan threw open and slammed shut the door to his apartment. He threw his mask somewhere to the right, walked over to his couch, and fell on it with a satisfied groan. The crew had just, somewhat successfully, pulled their biggest heist yet and he was ready to melt into the couch and stay there for the rest of the year. Unfortunately the sticky red substance on his hands brought his mind back to the real world where that wouldn’t be possible. He hoisted himself up off the couch and went over to the little kitchen area to wash his hands, planning out in his head the course of action he’d take before he could sleep. Wash hands, shower, throw a load of laundry in the wash, then sleep. He nodded to himself and then turned to handles on the faucet in the sink only to have nothing happen.

 

“That’s...probably not good,” He muttered to himself. He got a sinking feeling as he slowly got up to check the mail he’d thrown on the counter before rushing out to join the others at Geoff’s penthouse. Sitting on top of it all was the water bill. “Fuck.”

 

He’d let it happen again, he’d gotten so into planning the heist he’d forgotten to pay his bills. It was a miracle really that the power was still on though he was sure he spotted their bill among the pile of mail. Sighing he went over to get a paper towel to at least get some of the blood of his hands while he thought of what to do. The best option would be to call the company. He grabbed the landline off of its port and dialed the number on the envelope. It rang and rang until a man with a thick accent that Ryan couldn’t really place picked up.

 

“What you want?” the man asked roughly.

 

“I...um…,” Ryan bumbled, taken aback by the man’s tone, “I need to pay my bill.”

 

“Dude, it’s nearly two in the morning, all the workers are gone,” The man said with sigh, “Just call tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah but I-,” Ryan was cut off as the man on the other end hung up. He sighed, he couldn’t go to sleep like this. He had blood all over him and no clean clothes, he racked his brain for a solution. Michael! Michael didn’t live that far away, and he could probably let Ryan use his shower and washing machine. Ryan ran into his bedroom to grab a laundry bag and shoved all his dirty clothes in it. It wasn’t until he had his mask back on and his hand on the handle of the door that he realized what he was doing. This was Michael Jones. Cute, dimpled, kinda crazy, causer of at least two solid years of sexual tension Michael Jones. Ryan took his hand off the door handle and weighed the pros and cons of going. Michael could let him in and that would mean he would not only get to shower and do some laundry but it could also be a sign that the boy returned his feelings. But, Michael could turn him away and that would dash a lot more than Ryan’s hopes to take a shower. Trying to focus on the optimistic side Ryan pulled open the door and pushed himself out into the hallway and out of the building before he could back track.

 

When Ryan made it to the door of Michael’s apartment it was just past two. He knocked once politely and waited. When there was no reply he knocked again, this time a little harder. Again, silence. Ryan had made it all the way here he wasn’t gonna back down now, taking a deep breath he proceeded to pound on the door in a steady rhythm. He knew he was gonna regret it but he had made it all the way here and he wasn’t about to pussy out now. Suddenly the door was ripped open and there was Michael and...fuck. How did he manage to look good at two in the morning? His hair was in a haphazard array of curls that seemed to defy gravity, his pajama pants were pulled down a little by the glock on his hip showing impressive abdominal muscles, and of course being shirtless didn’t hurt anything. Ryan was thankful for the mask that covered his blush while he took in Michael’s body, it dawned on Ryan that he was staring and should probably say something.

 

“Oh...um...hey,” He said dumbly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Don’t tell me you woke me up at two in the morning after one of the biggest, most exhausting heists we’ve ever done just to say hey,” Michael replied, annoyance slipping into his tone.

 

“Oh no, I...uh…,” Ryan replied, realizing how stupid this was gonna sound, “Forgot to pay my water bill. I called but they said they can’t turn it back on until tomorrow so...I was wondering if I could borrow your shower, maybe do a load of laundry?”

 

Michael stared at him for a brief moment, his eyes telling Ryan that we was still trying to process what he’d just said. Eventually he nodded and Ryan moved past him to try and avoid standing awkwardly in the hallway longer than he had to. Michael’s apartment was brighter than the hallway and Ryan was relieved to see that it was empty. He pulled his mask off his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to see that Michael has made his way in and shut the door.

 

“Where’s your washer?” Ryan asked, craning his neck to look around and try to find it for himself. Michael shook his head as if pulling himself out of a stupor.

 

“Huh?” He asked.

 

“Where’s your washer?” Ryan asked again, slightly befuddled at Michael’s reaction but he just chalked it up to lack of sleep. Michael simply pointed down a hallway to Ryan’s right. He made his way down the hall, hearing Michael move around behind him. He found the washer and dryer with ease and threw the clothes in the bag in the ash along with the jacket he was wearing.

 

“There should already be towels in the bathroom for your shower if you want,” Yelled Michael from somewhere down the hall.

 

“Thanks man,” Ryan yelled back, willing his voice not to crack or stutter. He remembered passing the bathroom on the way into the laundry room, he quickly made his way to it. After locating a towel and stripping he jumped in. He had had just gotten the water right when he heard Michael walk past. He didn’t come in however and Ryan didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He let out a long sigh and ducked his head under the spray, he was acting ridiculous. So what if he was naked in the same apartment as Michael Jones? So what if he woke up at two in the morning to help you? So what if he was still able to look fucking hot after just waking up? What was the big deal? Ryan resigned himself to his shower, trying simultaneously prolong it to avoid Michael while also trying to not use all his hot water. Eventually he had to get out though. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist, making his way down the hallway back to the washing machine only to see that his clothes weren’t done. He had a brief inner turmoil before he decided the best plan was to just ask Michael for some clothes. He went into the kitchen area to find Michael calmly puttering about, making food and sadly, with a shirt on.

 

"Uhm, my clothes are still in the wash," he said awkwardly, god he needed to get a fucking grip, "do you have a pair of like, sweatpants I could borrow or something?"

 

"Yeah give me one-," Michael’s reply was cut off as he turned to Ryan, Ryan reasoned that it was simply the fact that he practically naked in the young man’s kitchen. It would cause anybody to stop for a moment, “actually, I think all I have is pair of sweatpants or maybe some gym shorts.”

“That’s all you have?” Ryan asked, eyebrow raised. There was no way the kid only had a few clothes to spare, maybe he wanted to see Ryan naked. That hope was quickly dashed aside as Michael replied.

 

“Yeah man. I’m tiny dude, sweatpants are probably the only thing I have that will fit you. Plus you aren’t the only one who's been too busy to do his business, I got laundry for days. I might have something.” Michael made his way to his bedroom, leaving Ryan to stand and awkwardly fiddle the towel around his waist. After a moment Michael came back with a pair of dark blue sweatpants, ““Here, found these. No shirts that’ll fit you though, sorry.”

 

Ryan took them and quickly went into the bathroom to change. When he came back he couldn’t help but make a surprised noise at the sight before him. Michael had laid out two plates of eggs and bacon, as though he had planned for Ryan to come.

 

“Realized I wasn’t gonna be able to get back to sleep anytime soon so I figured I’d make breakfast,” Michael said coolly.

 

“Is it bad I can’t remember the last time I ate a home cooked meal?” Ryan asked, taking a seat.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call this home cooked, just eggs with bacon,” Michael said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks and making Ryan’s heart soar into his throat before he took the seat opposite Ryan. “Also almost every part of you is bad in some way or another so I can’t really answer that.”

 

“I prefer the term...chaotic,” Ryan replied, willing himself to keep a straight face and not chuckle around the eggs he’d just put in his mouth.

 

“Ryan the word guy,” Michael muttered back. Ryan flicked some egg at him in retaliation, once the chuckles had died down they ate in companionable silence thought in reality Ryan’s mind was moving like a bullet train. Was this flirting? Had he flirted? Was Michael flirting back? Too soon they were done with the meal. While Michael put of the dishes, Ryan went to go switch his clothes to the dryer. He stifled a yawn as he came back into the room. “You know you can crash in my guest room and take your laundry tomorrow if you want.”

 

Ryan wanted to take that as a come on but Michael’s nonchalant tone made him think otherwise. Regardless he had already woken the kid up at two in the morning and eaten his food, he didn’t wanna put him out even more. “You sure? I don't wanna be a bother or anything?”

 

“No, not at all," Michael replied coolly, a glint making its way into his eye that didn’t go unnoticed by Ryan.

 

“Well, if you’re sure I guess that seems like the best option,” Ryan said, trying to will some confidence into his voice because this kid should not be having this much of a fucking effect on him.

 

“Yeah dude, the room’s next to the bathroom.” Michael explained calmly, moving towards the hallway, “I’m heading back to bed, g’night.”

 

“Night,” He replied lamely, not moving from his original spot. He was about to look away from the curly haired boy before he saw something that made any source of confidence he had about the situation fly out the window. Michael ripped his shirt over his head, giving Ryan an excellent view of his back muscles at work. Michael either didn’t notice his staring or didn't care because he moved on as though nothing had happened. Ryan followed him, though his confidence died as soon as he made it into the hall. He made his way to the guest bedroom with little trouble. Finding sleep however, was not so easy. Ryan stared up at the ceiling, trying to craft some plan of attack. How was it that he could plan robberies and heists with little to no issues, yet trying to his dick in someone’s ass was making his stomach do flips?

  
Ryan swallowed thickly and made decision. He decided then and there that he was going to be the one to break this, he was gonna make the first move and if it all went to shit well...well it wouldn’t go to shit, he would be fine. He was gonna get a piece of the Jones ass if it killed him. What was the worst that could happen? He just had to use the phrase Ray always said; YOLO, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do

Michael woke up on his own this time. He glanced at the clock to see it was around ten in the morning, he rolled back over and was about to return to his dream land when he remembered his plan. Today was the day he was either gonna get some Haywood ass or murdered, he really hoped it would be the former. He walked into the hallway, tiptoeing down to guest bedroom that held his end goal. He gently opened the door to peek but was surprised at the lack of a Ryan sized lump under the covers, it wasn’t until he felt a pair of hands on his hips and a warm breath on the back of his neck that he realized the object of his affection was behind him.

“Hey baby, are you my kidneys? Because the way you work confuses me but you give me this weird feeling in my stomach that makes me wanna take you out,” Ryan said into Michael’s ear, mentally patting himself on the back for not flubbing any of his words.

“Two years of dancing around each other and the best you have is a nerdy pick up line about kidneys?” Michael asked coolly, though his heart was pounding in his chest. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck before leaning on the wall next to the doorway, pulling Ryan with him until they were plastered onto each other.

“Depends,” Ryan said casually, running a calloused thumb across Michael’s bottom lip, “Did it work?” In lieu of an answer, Michael threw himself into Ryan and smashed their lips together. They melted into the kiss easily, years of sexual tension falling away. Who made the first move they’ll never know but soon enough they were falling onto the guest bed together, a tangle of lips, tongues and legs. Michael ended up straddling Ryan’s lap as the older man let his weight fall against the headboard.

“Fuck,” Michael breathed when pulled away so they could both breathe. He couldn’t help but take in the sight of Ryan before him. Shirtless (was he shirtless when they started or had it come off in the frenzy?), lips slightly swollen and red, a dusting of pink across his cheeks, and panting like he’d just run a marathon.

“Agreed,” Ryan sighed, his lolling back a bit against the headboard. Michael eyed the new area with interest, as soon as his breath was back and Ryan looked like he was ready to go he attacked the man’s neck. “Jesus Michael,” Ryan groaned out, hands flying to the younger boy’s hips and holding them in a bruising grip. Michael let out a pleased murmur into Ryan’s neck before resuming his nipping at Ryan’s neck, he was leaving a small trail of hickeys that started just under Ryan’s ear and was slowly making his way down to his shoulder. It gave Michael a rush, marking up one of the most feared mercs, claiming him for his own, the thought made the growing hard-on in his pajama bottoms pulse. Ryan must have read Michael’s mind because he uses his death grip on Michael’s hip to flip them over so he hovered over Michael, using his thumbs to press his hips into the mattress “I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.”

“The person in charge is the guy who used a pick up line about kidneys to initiate sex?” Michael asked, a giggle trying to work its way out of his throat but it quickly turned into a moan as Ryan attacked his neck with just as much, if not more vigor, than Michael. Instead of leaving a small trail like Michael, Ryan worked on making a few large love bites, ones that couldn’t easily be hidden, ones that screamed mine.

“Yes,” Ryan growled out, answering Michael’s question from a few moments ago. An evil glimmer made its way into Michael’s eye, if this was the game Ryan wanted to play Michael was more than happy to oblige. He shoved his hand down Ryan boxers (seriously, had Michael not even looked at the guys before they started? He need to work on his observation skills.) and fit Ryan’s cock snugly in his fist before he started jerking him off. Using the pre-cum as lube he was quickly able to speed up his movement. Ryan detached himself Michael’s neck and looked him in the eye, there was something feral in both men’s eyes, the tension almost palpable.

“If you’re the in charge,” Michael said smugly, running his thumb across the head of Ryan’s dick, “Then prove it, sir.”

Ryan sat up abruptly, making Michael’s hand fly out of his boxers. “On your stomach,” He said darkly, his eyes almost black due to how blown out his irises were, “Ass up, face down, now.” Michael immediately scrambled to do as Ryan said. His tone and eyes made Michael’s stomach lurch, he didn’t know whether it was out of arousal or fear. Ryan moved to the bedside table and started opening drawers and closing them, “Uh...”

“There’s lube and condoms in first drawer of my dresser,” Michael panted out, a small giggle passing his lips.

“Excellent,” Ryan said, walking past Michael and rubbing his ass before smacking it lightly cause the curly haired boy to let out a small groan, “I’m gonna go get it. Don’t even think about touching yourself.” Ryan ended his sentence with another smack to Michael’s ass before he made his way out. Once he was sure Michael wouldn’t notice him he sprinted down the hallway, which was not easy to do with a raging erection. He went into Michael’s room and easily found the lube and a condom in his drawers. He made his way back to the bedroom and his dick throbbed at the sight. Michael had his knees bent on the bed so it looked as though he was practically presenting his ass to anyone who wanted it, his hands were twisting in the sheets, and Ryan released a long breath. Seems as though he had followed Ryan’s order but it had taken most of his self-control

“Took you long enough,” Michael muttered, turning his head to face Ryan.

“If there’s anything I’ve learned from Geoff it’s that bosses work on their own time,” Ryan replied matter of factly causing Michael to let out a huff of a laugh into the pillow. Ryan moved behind Michael and slicked up two fingers before placing them on the younger man’s hole, “Are you sure you want this?”

“You don’t fuck me soon I can and will murder you,” Michael answered hotly. Ryan still kept his fingers dormant for a moment, as soon as Michael prepared to turn around and give the man what for when he pushed his thick pointer finger in. Michael groaned and buried his face into the pillow as Ryan started pushing the finger in and out of him.

“Still contemplating murder?” Ryan chuckled darkly.

“Only if you don't hur-,” Michael’s reply was cut off as Ryan added another finger, moving them quicker and scissoring them. Soon he moved up to three, all the while Michael was moaning out. His moan turned into a choked garble when Ryan lazily hooked his fingers on his prostate, “God Ryan I’m ready, please.”

“I’m sorry, who are you talking to,” Ryan replied, pulling his fingers out and throwing off his boxers before putting on a condom. He started rubbing Michael’s ass before laying a smack on it. All anxiety had gone out the window when Michael started moaning. Michael was confused as to what Ryan wanted before he remembered back a bit.

“Please sir,” Michael pleaded, turning his head do his voice wasn’t muffled by the pillow “Please...fuck me.”

“Now how can I resist a pretty little face like that?” Ryan asked rhetorically, as he grabbed Michael’s hips. He pushed in slow, he wanted to make sure Michael was ok but he also wanted to savor the feeling. He understood it was a bit selfish but he been picturing this kid in his bed for a few years, he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna savor it. Once he was halfway in he pulled out and pushed back in, this time going in about three-fourths of the way before pulling out and finally pushing his entire length in. He stayed still until Michael gave him a small nod, the pulled out and plowed back in. Soon enough they had set up a hard pace; Ryan barely pulling out before pushing back it, Michael moving to meet Ryan stroke for stroke. Their moans combined with the muffled slap of skin on skin and the thumping of the headboard against the wall made for a filthy soundtrack to their activities. Soon though, Michael’s voice broke the thick air.

“Ryan I -fuck- I’m close,” Michael moaned out. Ryan moved to help immediately, sensing his orgasm closing in as well. He reached under Michael’s arms and hoisted him up so the boy’s back was plastered against his chest. He attacked the boy’s neck, adding the marks that were darkening from earlier. He kept his left hand on Michael's hip while the other went to the leaking cock, jerking him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Michael's head lolled back at the pleasure, his curls leaving a bit of a burn on Ryan's shoulders as he moved with the man, one hand going to back of Ryan's head to keep him at his neck while the other dug into the meat of the older man's thigh.

"Come Michael, show your sir how good he gives it," Ryan whispered biting down hard on Michael's shoulder as he finished and filled the condom in the boy's ass. The bite was all Michael needed, as soon as the teeth set on his shoulder he started spraying striped across the covers. Ryan stayed in him, slowing his thrusts and hand until Michael started to squirm with over stimulation. Michael was content to just fall onto the bed, but Ryan held onto him. While keeping one hand on the Michael's hip he reached up and tore off the soiled sheets and comforter. He balled them up and threw them to the side before gently letting Michael fall onto the bare mattress.

"We can get your shit out of the wash later and throw those in," Michael mumbled, his voice making him seem drunk.

"Actually I already took my laundry out," Ryan said, his voice had the same award tone it held for a majority of the time when he has first arrived. Michael sat up and realized Ryan hadn't laid down with him, instead he had taken off and thrown away the condom and was putting on his boxers, "It’s in a bag next to the door. I wanted to make sure I was ready to leave in case this didn't...you know..."

Before Ryan could end his bumbling Michael moved himself so he could put his arms around Ryan's neck and kiss him. This one was different from the ones before. It was sweet, slow.

"You're not going anywhere, anytime soon," Michael murmured against Ryan's lips, "I remember something about 'wanting to take me out'?"

"Only if you want to," Ryan whispered in the small fraction of air between their lips.

"Well now I just wanna become one with this mattress and cuddle the shit outta you, but maybe after we could get some sort of food," Michael replied easily before using all his weight to bring Ryan down on the mattress with him.

"All of those things sound pretty good right about now," Ryan murmured into Michael's hair, throwing an arm over his waist. They laid there like that for a few minutes, not asleep but simply enjoying the silence and warmth that came with the afterglow of fucking amazing sex.

"Did you get your water bill sorted out," Michael sleepily to the man behind him.

"Yeah, called 'em this earlier and got it all squared away," Ryan stated proudly.

"Wait," Michael said as he rolled over to face Ryan, "You called?"

“Yes…,” Ryan replied, confused at Michael’s tone.

“You don’t have it set up to auto-pay?” Michael asked, eyebrow raised.

“Auto-pay?” Ryan asked, still confused.

“You know,” Michael explained, “You give them your card number and they automatically pull the money out to pay the bill.”

“Oh,” Ryan stated, turning to stare at the ceiling. That “oh” seemed to hold years of forgotten bills in it and Michael couldn’t help but have a laugh at Ryan’s expense, “Hey, I’m a busy guy!”

“Whatever you say dude,” Michael replied, still giggling a bit.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you to respect your elders?” Ryan questioned, turning over to face Michael and failing to hide the smirk on his lips.

“Yeah but not when the elders are total dorks,” Michael said, booping Ryan on the nose.

“Come ‘ere you,” Ryan growled out, rolling over and grabbing Michael’s side before going to hick and blowing a raspberry on his neck.

“O-ok I give, I give!” Michael yelled, laughter bubbling out easily. Ryan pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his lips, “Can we get food now?”

“Sure,” Ryan answered offering Michael his hand to help him up. They got dressed in a comfortable silence, some jokes occasionally breaking poking into the mix. Soon they were dressed and made their way out the door. Before they left Ryan cast a glance at the bag he’d packed, he almost grabbed it but then decided to leave it. He had a feeling he’d be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow so this was my first multi-chapter fic and I was definitely not expecting all the super awesome feedback from you guys. Thank you so much for following the story and/or reading. If you'd like more RTAH, RWBY, and or RvB fics subscribe because that's essentially all I write!   
> Next fic is gonna be a one-shot with the prompt; “i run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead”. If you have any ideas for what pairing I should use feel free to tell me so in the comments or message me on my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry). I also accept prompts there as well (any type of prompt including songs).  
> Once again thanks so much for reading and remember to subscribe for more!


End file.
